


The kitchen

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: After Iago's two weeks in jail





	The kitchen

"The least I can do is thank you." Iago says with a big smile. "As many times as you want to." Max states, Iago leaning in for a kiss. Lips touch lips. Max has plans to go to the store, he wants to have food in the fridge for Iago. Iago hasn't pulled away. The kiss has changed from needing to kiss Max, needing to feel Max's lips on his. The kiss has slowed, wanting to kiss Max. Iago isn't going to pull away. Max's plans were to go to the store. 

Iago's hand on the side of Max's face. He isn't going to let Max leave his sight. Max is more important than food. Max's hands slipping down Iago's front, under Iago's coat, his hands sliding back, the coat moving with them. He feels Iago's hand leave him, his arms pulling back allowing the coat to fall down his arms. The kiss has stopped, eyes on each other as the coat hits the floor. Max pulling his off, Iago's hands on Max's face as the coat falls off his arms, Max's hands taking hold of Iago's face. 

Max wanting him closer, he can feel them moving but doesn't know where, doesn't really care. His back finding something, Max's hands find Iago's shirt, Max isn't breaking the kiss or pulling away as he's undoing the buttons. Iago breaking the kiss, moving to Max's neck. Iago has been waiting for this, waiting for the moment he could be close to Max again. Close enough to touch him. Max feels his passion for Iago, he had been holding it back, saving it for when Iago would be out. 

Iago's shirt is open. Max loses his breath as he feels Iago's lips on him. They feel like they are one with his skin. Max's hand on the back of Iago's neck. Max can feel the heat from Iago's skin from his open shirt. Iago's hands have moved. Max gasping as he feels Iago's hands on his skin, under his shirt. His head going back, Iago's lips haven't stopped on his neck. Iago's hands roaming his skin. Max's hands are on Iago's arms. 

Max has waited to feel this, waiting to feel Iago close to him, to feel Iago touch him. He can feel heat traveling through his body from it. Max can feel Iago's thumbs lightly on his nipples. "Iago" Max moans. Iago is pulling back, Max is looking into Iago's eyes, "I want you." Sending Max's heart racing. Iago's hands are bringing Max's shirt up. His arms raising as Iago is pulling the shirt over him, landing on the floor. Iago's lips to Max's. Max's lips hungry for his. Iago's lips are making love to his. Chest to chest. More heat spreading over Max's body as Iago's skin touches him. Max melting inside, lips becoming one. 

He can feel Iago's hands on his waist, undoing the button on his jeans and the zipper. His hands moving around Max's waist, seducing the skin, his hands pulling Max closer. The motion around Max's waist is pushing Max's jeans down. Max is stepping out of them as he is moving closer to Iago. Max's hands unfastening the button on Iago's jeans and pulling down the zipper. Not breaking the kiss, Max can feel Iago's hands on him. Behind his legs, pulling him up to Iago, his legs winding around Iago's waist. Iago's arms around him as Iago starts walking. 

Its one of the places he feels safe. Iago's arms feel as if this is what they are made for. He will never drop him. He will never let go. Max can feel Iago lowering him, his back finding the couch. Max's hands on Iago's face. His legs unwrapping themselves, moving to the sides of Iago's body. Max is noticing a change. Pulling back from the kiss, his eyes moving to where his leg touches, his eyes traveling to the floor. Iago lay them on the long side of the L shaped couch. Iago's jeans are just off the table. Max is frowning a little. 

He had not felt Iago taking them off. Looking at Iago, he was able to pull his pants off while carrying Max? Max finding himself laughing. Its a sound he hasn't heard in weeks. Its such an impossible idea, that Iago would make look effortless. Looking up at Iago, a smile on his face. He made Max laugh, Max shaking his head. Iago leaning down, lips to Max's. Iago pulls back. His eyes on him. Max feels a flutter deep within him. A sensation taking him over. He gasps, his head back, eyes shutting. 

His head is coming down, his eyes opening. Iago's and his body moving. Iago's eyes are almost glowing. Longing, hunger, desire, he sees them there, Max can feel them in himself. Max moans, Iago's lips on his. The distance jail had created no longer exists. Lips brushing lips. Iago breaking it, seeking out Max's neck. Feeling Iago here, he can feel it all over him. His hand at the back of Iago's head. Need from the last two weeks taking over. Max feels it deeper, his head moving back. He can feel Iago's lips moving to his throat. 

Max wonders when this feeling he has every time he's with Iago, if it would ever go away. Right now he doesn't want it to. It means him and Iago are together and he wouldn't change it for anything. He smiles as he lays there, thinking how he felt it hit him, consume him in this moment between them. He has always been free to feel everything when he is with Iago. Nothing is off limits. His mind marveling at it. 

He can feel Iago as he lays behind him. Thinking of a time when it wasn't. When Iago had to contain himself, hold back. Hold back on how he feels, what he wanted. What it had been like to want something, to be touching it but having it feel like he wasn't touching it at all or really even seeing it. He can feel Iago's fingers on his arm, his shoulder, his eyes closing as they move over his neck, feeling them at the top of his spine on the back of his neck. It is like his fingers have magic in them, like he is touching something rare. 

They have the ability to get Max out of his head. That isn't his fingers, that is Iago. He knows when Max is thinking too hard or something heavy is on his mind. Something Max is trying to find a solution to or when a memory, a place in his past that wasn't good, is on his mind. Iago knows. Max thinking he must have had a frown on his face or a troubled look, not matching the situation. There is a warm where Iago's fingers have been. He can't imagine not wanting to feel this. Have Iago touch him and know its the only thing that matters. 

The living room where they lay, the couch seems insignificant. Like they have vanished. Like they are the only two people who exist. Max could be sitting across the room from Iago, look at him, Iago's eyes on him and feel the same way. He can feel Iago's lips just behind the curve of his neck. In some way he feels as if they communicate through touch, through looks. Knowing things through them. He can feel Iago's lips on the curve of his neck. Iago had missed this, being able to see Max when he wants, talk to him without anyone around. He hated the guard at the door. Telling Iago to separate from Max whenever he reached out to him. 

Max had been able to feel Iago's need for it, to take comfort from it, Max knew because he felt the same way. Being in Iago's presence had been enough, to see him, hear his voice. When Iago would reach out, Max wouldn't hesitate to help him. He knew Iago needed to. Iago is getting what he needs now. The proximity, the need to talk to Max without having to say a word. Iago hadn't been the only one. Max knew today could very well not have happened. Iago had wanted to ban him from coming and Iago could not have been released. That thought haunted him while he waited. 

Max slowly rolling to his back. His eyes not seeing anymore. He can feel Iago's eyes on him. He had been scared of not seeing Iago one way or another, if Iago's stay in jail had become permanent, if he had been sentenced today instead of coming home. Max knows it's parole. It had had a grip on him. His eyes registering Iago beside him. Worry in Iago's eyes, wondering what could possibly be weighing Max down. Max looking at him. When Iago thought about banning him, he had lost hope him and Max would be together again. 

It would be years. He wanted to save Max that pain. But it would have been impossible. Max would feel it just as much as Iago. There would be no way to spare him no matter what Iago tried to do. And banning him wouldn't keep Max from loving him or even help him move on. Iago would be in jail, so would Max. Iago knew that. The worry gone slightly from Iago's eyes. His hand on Max's face. Max looking in his eyes. "I'm here." Iago's words. Max can feel a calm moving over him. All the thoughts in Max's head are gone. Iago knew what Max needed, Max knew what Iago needed. Iago leaning down, his lips on Max's. "I love you," in the kiss as it grows deeper. Max knows they will have to move to the bedroom at some point but not right now.


End file.
